Enlarge Person
Description Enlarge Person increases the perceived size of its target by 50%. The recipient gains +2 enhancement bonus to strength, a -2 size penalty to dexterity (to a minimum score of 3), and a -1 penalty on attack rolls and armor class because of the increased size. While using melee weapons there is also a +3 bonus to damage. These effects do not stack with other size-increasing spells, except shapeshifting. The strength bonus doesn't cumulate with items or buffs. Notes In NWN2 (v1.23) the size increase from Enlarge Person is only a cosmetic effect and does not actually increase the size modifier. This means it has no effect on Disarm and Knockdown rolls, and there are no penalties per se from increased size. The same applies to Righteous Might. The "size penalties" are in fact a -1 penalty to Dodge AC and a -1 penalty to enhancement AB. In essence, this spell has the following net effects: * +3 to damage with melee weapons (the character sheet shows this as magical damage) * +1 to damage and attack bonus (from increased strength) * -1 to attack bonus (as a substitute for the size modifier penalty) * -1 to reflex saves (from the -2 to dexterity) * -2 to AC (one from -2 to dexterity and another from -1 penalty to Dodge AC) As with similar modifiers, the above stack with Barbarian Rage. Death Ward and other spells/effects that prevent ability drain will negate the dexterity penalty. Bugs * The +3 bonus to damage works with any weapon, not just melee (Arcane Archers take note) [1]. * The additional (magical) damage delivered while in an enlarged state from this spell stacks with adamantine weapons. 3.5 Enlarge person Description: This spell causes instant growth of a humanoid creature, doubling its height and multiplying its weight by 8. This increase changes the creature’s size category to the next larger one. The target gains a +2 size bonus to Strength, a -2 size penalty to Dexterity (to a minimum of 1), and a -1 penalty on attack rolls and AC due to its increased size. A humanoid creature whose size increases to Large has a space of 10 feet and a natural reach of 10 feet. This spell does not change the target’s speed. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, the creature attains the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using its increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process. If it fails, it is constrained without harm by the materials enclosing it— the spell cannot be used to crush a creature by increasing its size. All equipment worn or carried by a creature is similarly enlarged by the spell. Melee and projectile weapons affected by this spell deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. Any enlarged item that leaves an enlarged creature’s possession (including a projectile or thrown weapon) instantly returns to its normal size. This means that thrown weapons deal their normal damage, and projectiles deal damage based on the size of the weapon that fired them. Magical properties of enlarged items are not increased by this spell. Multiple magical effects that increase size do not stack,. Enlarge person counters and dispels Reduce Person. Enlarge person can be made permanent with a permanency spell. NWN comparison *This spell did not exist in NWN. External resources *d20 SRD Enlarge Person Category:Spells that can be Persisted Gameplay Note *The penalty to dexterity can be blocked by immunity to attritubute drain/damage either from an item or (Mass) Death Ward. *You can have an interesting gameplay experience with this spell, applied with permanent effect: "Play as a Giant".